


Nuova Casa

by AKindOfRainyDay



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKindOfRainyDay/pseuds/AKindOfRainyDay
Summary: Debía ser fuerte. Debía esperar y confiar. Había pasado ya un par de semanas desde la última vez que tuvieron noticias de España y el pequeño Romano se estaba empezando a poner nervioso. No era normal. Claro que no. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese maldito bastardo a preocuparle de esa forma? (One-shot)





	Nuova Casa

Debía ser fuerte. Debía esperar y confiar. Había pasado ya un par de semanas desde la última vez que tuvieron noticias de España y el pequeño Romano se estaba empezando a poner nervioso. No era normal. Claro que no. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese maldito bastardo a preocuparle de esa forma? Porque estaba preocupado, preocupado de que perdiera contra Inglaterra, de que fuera capturado, torturado, asesinado y no regresara más. Pero, ¿desde cuándo se sentía así por alguien? Ah claro, esta era la primera vez. 

A lo largo de su todavía no tan extensa vida, nadie había tenido palabras amables para él, solo para su _fratello_ , el dulce e inocente Feliciano. Despreciado, apartado y olvidado, así se había sentido siempre. Pero todo cambió un día, el día en el que se fue a vivir a España con su nuevo "jefe" un tal Antonio Fernández Carriedo. En esos momentos se alegró de perder de vista a Austria y en parte a su perfecto hermano menor. Podría empezar de cero.

Su nuevo "hogar" si es que podría llamar así a una casa mucho más pequeña y humilde que la de Austria, era completamente diferente a lo que se esperaba. La gente era amable, la comida era buena y su "jefe" a pesar su característica torpeza, siempre tenía sonrisas para él. Por una vez Romano se sintió feliz y quería demostrarlo pero ¿cómo podía hacerlo si nunca, nadie, había sido afable con él? No sabía cómo mostrar aprecio y agradecimiento por lo tanto se limitaba a fruncir el ceño y utilizar el sarcasmo como siempre hacía. Al cabo del tiempo la gente empezaba a cansarse de su actitud, como todo bicho viviente que conviviera con el más de 5 minutos. Y se encontró solo, otra vez; y la situación empeoraba cuando España se iba fuera durante semanas, a proteger su imperio, a protegerle a él.

Cada vez que partía, era como una tortura para el pobre Romano ya que la única persona que se preocupaba por él y que se había molestado en conocerle estaba lejos, muy lejos como en ese momento. A veces sollozaba por las noches escondiendo su cara en el gran almohadón, rezando para que volviera, para que volviera a salvo a su lado. Lo necesitaba. Lo necesitaba a él. Anhelaba sus palabras amables, su brillante sonrisa, sus gestos cariñosos. Todo para él, para el chico que nadie quiso, nadie quiere y muy probablemente en el futuro nadie querrá. Pero a pesar del sufrimiento, la soledad y la necesidad de afecto que sentía, era un chico demasiado orgulloso para compartir tales sentimientos. 

Dos semanas ya desde que tuvieron noticias. El dolor de la incertidumbre era insoportable. 

No podía dormir, como tantas otras noches por lo que salió de un salto de la cama. No hacía nada preocupándose por algo que no podía controlar por lo que solo le quedaba esperar pacientemente. Con ese nuevo pensamiento, bajo sigilosamente por las escaleras para dirigirse a oscuras a la cocina y beber un poco de agua. Estaba atravesando la puerta en silencio cuando un ruido de pisadas y una sombra procedentes del pasillo de al lado captaron su atención. Asustado, se escondió dentro de uno de los armarios bajos de la cocina. _Tedeschi_ – pensó alterado el pequeño italiano. De repente como si los ángeles hubieran atendido a sus suplicas, escuchó la voz cansada de cierto español.

\- ¿ _Espagne_? pregunto tímidamente el chico saliendo de su escondite.

\- ¡Romano! - dijo corriendo hacia él para abrazar el pequeño y tembloroso cuerpo de su protegido - pero ¿qué hacías ahí escondido? ¿Has echado de menos a tu Jefe?

Romano rojo como un tomate respondió bruscamente con un - ¡Para nada, bastardo! Intentó que la voz no se le temblara al hablar mientras seguía aprisionado entre sus fuertes brazos llenos de vendas y restos de sangre seca. En otras situaciones, le habría dado un cabezazo en el estómago pero esta vez necesitaba ese cálido abrazo por lo que cedió ante tal gesto de cariño y se quedó un rato acurrucado entre los brazos del mayor. 

No quería que nadie le viera así, no quería que él le viera así. No quería que notara sus ojos llorosos e hinchados, sus más que evidentes ojeras de tantas noches en vela esperando noticias, sus mejillas ligeramente coloreadas, su pequeña sonrisa de alivio. 

Romano no era bueno expresando sus sentimientos en voz alta, pero también era como un libro abierto para las personas que podían leer entre líneas. Lástima que España no fuera bueno en esto último.


End file.
